Blue Moon
by jenjen1130
Summary: Tracy and her brother go into time to try and resolve problems.  ...Or... more problems than they think
1. Chapter 1

I ran.

"Why dad… why" I whispered. It couldn't be. No. Not today. I have to stop it.

I went back in time to stop it from happening. As he pulled out, I ran after him.

I biked

I sweated

I pedaled

I was almost up to him

WAYPOINT STREET

"oh no" I told myself

There….. The thing that started it all. Black van… Shady man…..

In the window…. I saw him… My one and only father…

I looked away. I didn't want to see him die… But it happened. Unfortunantly. I went back to present day. To the Nuclear wastecity we live in today. I saw the factories. The brown trees. The poor mutated birds. It was 2090, December 5th. That's how we say the date in the future. It is so we can know for sure the year we're in. No, we aren't living like the Jetsons. Things haven't honestly advanced much. This is where I come in.

I am Tracy. A 14 year old girl. I am trying to get the past back to the future. I have tried 32 times. Failed 32 times. I need to do something to get the past fixed. With this time machine, I could prevent the Halocaust, World wars, anything. For some reason though, I can't. It doesn't work. Nothing does these days. The people are usually scammers. I know that there is someone out there who can help me.

Somewhere.

The next day, I talked to my brother.

"Tracy, where are you all day?" John asked me

"Little, buddy, I do homework!"

"huh? No-one does that crap anymore! Who cares about good grades?"

Not me. There are better things in life than school. Today, if we want to learn something, we use our technology. Our ipads, ipods, laptops, kindles, Anything. It helps. We in real life don't need to learn about the presidents, the Romans, the Native Americans, (Indians if you call them that, but they are really Native Americans.) and, well, most things! In math, when in life will we ever need to know inequalities, or least common factors? That's why we don't need school. We learn on our own. By our mistakes. But Actually, I do go to the school in the past. There were amazing schools.

"TRACY!" Mom shouted. "Cmon, they need you now!" she said. She knew, _Knew_, I was dozing off. I raced to the lab. I got my gear on, and went into the chamber. They were sending me during the Halocaust. I was supposed to knock some sense into the Germans. Since, I had blonde hair and blue eyes, I was in no danger. I was to pretend I was Jewish, and to be taken to a concentration camp. I did as I was told. The guards gave me a funny look as to why my hair wasn't shaved to the scalp, and I had no numbers on my wrist, but they didn't really care. I was approaching a Jewish girl. Or I think, they all looked the same since the poor people had their heads shaved. I tapped one on the shoulder. Suddenly, when the "girl" turned around, It wasn't a girl! It was a man with brown hair, and curls. He was young, and pale. He told me to sit and watch. I appeared to have a flute in my hand. The room I was in turned brighter as I blinked.

"okay, child, please play what I do." The man said. He played his piano, or I think that's what it was. He played it elegantly, and cheerful. It was a complex song, but amazing. I loved it.

"well, snip snap! Do not keep the great Johann Sebastian Bach waiting please!" Bach said. I put the flute to my mouth and blew. Nothing came out. I blew again, and this time moved my fingers. I blew again and again, and finally made a note come out. I blew in the same way and moved my fingers again. I just out of nowhere found myself playing. It was great! When I finished, I had to take a deep breath.

"Wonderful, bravicimo! Well done, child, well done!" Johann Sebastian Bach said to me. I closed my eyes for a second and woke up in the time chamber. I saw that nothing changed.

"How did it go? Did they kill you or something?" the professor said.

"no. When I was about to speak to a lady, she turned out to be Johann Sebastian Bach. Then, I saw I was in his house, playing the flute."

"33 tries. 33 fails." He said. He gave a big sigh.

"I think we need someone else to do it…" I said

"No! You are the only one that should know about this! They will send us off to jail, or the whacky shack!" Mom said. I know it's hard to believe in time travel, but it works. It does.

Anything can.


	2. Chapter 2

Anything can.

~The Next Day~

~John's Point of view~

I saw my sister walk off… Again…. This is the last time I let this go! I'm going to follow her this time! If it is something boring like she said, I'm going to just jump out of nowhere and scare her! Hah! She'll be so scared! Hahaha! I laughed to myself. I watched her go to this building. Mom told me to never go in, or else monsters will get me! Sure I'm only 9, but maybe Tracy has been captured by them and hypnotized to go with them forever! I can't let this go!

I followed her in. There were no monsters. Mom was in there, and Albert Einstein! I guess this wasn't so bad.

I saw Tracy go into a tube. There was a tube next to it. The door closed, and Albert pulled the lever. I saw the tube glow and Mom and Albert leave. I went in the tube and saw Tracy. It was clear. I decided when she came out; I would go out and scare the heck out of her! Hah! That would be for stealing the 1$ I have never had!

It took a while, but after, I think the man pulled the lever, and Tracy came out. All of the sudden, MY body started to glow. I WENT IN!

I was at a place… I was taller, and had muscles! I saw a man that looked like George Washington signal me to go forward. I saw other men and walked… well, marched with them… I saw red coat people come with guns! I saw the bayonnette in my hand and was happy. A gun!

"THE BRITISH ARE COMING, THE BRITTISH ARE COMING! "A man shouted. Just then, we attacked. I saw that people used the sword part of their gun, so I did too. I whacked 11 people, before turning around to see that there was a river? I looked down and saw that I was on a boat, holding an American flag.

"Those idiots will never see us coming!" a man said. Just then I relised that I was becoming a ghost. Another man that looked like me as holding the flag, and I was travelling upward. I was dizzy and awoke in the tube. The door slid open and that Albert Einstein guy yelled at me.

"YOUCOULDOF *breath* YOUCOULDOFKILLEDYOURSELF! *breath* YOU NEEDED TO HAVE BEEN MORE CAREFUL! WHY DID YOU COME IN HERE! *breath* LKDSJFASKDJFLSAJDFALKJSFLKJ!" He screamed. After what seems like years, the old timer stopped.

~Tracey's point of view~

"Err….. John? "I asked

"I'm sorry, I got curious… And… well… went back to the revolution. I was some weird man and we were in the revolutionary war- John said.

"Vait! Vait! Vait!" The professor said.

"Now that you unfortunanly know about our time travelling, we have no choice but to say this. IF YOU EVER FRICKEN TELL SOMEONE ABOUT THIS…!" He shouted

"Stop it!" I shouted.

"Just let him time travel with us. What's going to change?" I said

"Eh…." The professor said.

"C'mon, John, we're going to go and try to prevent the tsunami that hit Japan in 2011, March 11. Well, we can't prevent it, but we can at least evacuate Japan!" I said. We went into the chambers, and he pulled the lever. We went to Japan! Wait… This wasn't Japan…

Where were we?

We found ourselves in this weird castle… Ugh, the time machine broke again! We saw that no one was in the castle. No one was anywhere. We left the castle to a field and saw… there was no one there… This kind of got me afraid…

~professor point of view~

WHY VONT DISH LEVER VORK!" I screamed. Kathy, Tracy and Johns mom looked a little afraid.

~Tracy's point of view~

"the professor would have pulled us out by now…" I said

"You mean Albert Einstein!" John said.

"no… Professor Albert, but not Albert Einstein." I confessed.

"SHOOT!" John said. Maybe I should have let him believe what he wanted to. We saw another castle come up in the distance, and we saw the other one we were just from get bigger all of the sudden. I blinked and people appeared. Sweet, sweet, people! I forgot that my shoe was untied, and I surprisingly tripped over a rock. I scraped my knee, got up, and looked at my clothes. I was in a dress, and my leg already had a bandage on it. A man approached me.

"So, Tarma, how is your leg?" he asked

"Err… Fine. Who are you again?" he gave me a strange look.

"I uh… tripped and fell on my head….." I lied.

"oh no Tarma, we need to get you back to warlock!" the man screamed

"why?" I asked

"well, you can't remember a thing, and Tremoine is attacking! Look, I can see their red falcons on their flag!" he shouted. We ran back to the castle, and there were wooden bunk beds. I slept on one for an hour, and awoke to a rumbling.

"Tarma get the heck out of here!" the same man shouted and got me out of the castle. We hid in the woods with John. He whispered something to me.

"Tracey, we're in the medival age. Currently, Tremione and Warlock are fighting. They threw Roman Fire at us!" John said.

"Roman fire? There are types of fire?" I asked. I got a shrug from John. Quickly, I was told to dump water on the fire. I did so, but they got bigger, and bigger.

"do you know nothing about Roman Fire? Do not submerge it in water, It will grow! Just leave it, I will get to it later, young one." Someone said. He looked like the leader of this place. I turned around to find that we were on a road. A car drove by, and we moved away before it hit us. We saw it was a black car, with a shady man in it.

"John, follow that car NOW!" I screamed. We ran after the car, and it stopped at a light. I looked at the liscense plate. J293'778. The same person that hit Dad's car. We have to do something about this!

"John…"

"yes?"

"knock on that guy's window." We did and he rolled down his window. He grabbed us and made us get into the car.

"I'm going to kidnap you. Now." He said

"Where do you live?" John was stupid enough to answer.

"872 on barne street!" he said. Oh man was he smart!

"Barne street? Where is that?" the man said

"Err…. Next to…." John looked at a tree outside

"Next to tree street!" He said. Very, very smart. All lies to save us. Too bad he had a GPS…

"pfft idiots! Nice try. Barne street. That's in Washington!"

WAYPOINT STREET

"Oh no." I whispered to myself.

"Sir, you got to let us out of here!" I screamed.

"Honestly, that's what you're going to tell me? Sir, you gotta let us out of here! Oh no! waaaaaaa!" he said. He didn't know what was going to happen.

I did.

I saw that the stupid person kept his doors unlocked. I quickly unlatched them and jumped out. He kept driving… WITH JOHN! I threw a rock, and surprisingly, popped his tire. He stopped. Another car, blue Ferrari, sped down the road. It was my Dad's car. John saw it wasn't going to stop.

He bolted out, and the Ferrari hit the car.

"That was dad's car…" he said. I didn't want to look, but I had to make sure John was ok.

He was.

We saw a hand move from the car. I rushed over to it and opened the door. It was the strangers

"well done, you've passed….. my test." He said

"huh?" me and John said. The man pointed to me.

"Tracy Alison. 14 years old. Born on July 7th. Time traveller." He pointed to John

"John Alison. 9 years old. Born Feb 21. Tracy's sister. New to the traveling."

"how do you know this?" I asked.

"I'm from the future. Even later than you people are from. I'm trapped here. And you are too… The only way out is for you to see a…" he grunted.

"A blue moon."


End file.
